I'll Stand by You (Mercedes)
I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders is featured in The Quarterback, the third episode of Season Five. It is sung by Mercedes, with the New Directions singing back-up. Will opens the week, a few weeks after Finn's funeral, allowing the New Directions and the alumni to grieve for Finn in song. No one volunteers to sing until Will mentions they can do this tomorrow, to which Mercedes says she cannot, because she's been bawling non-stop. She mentions that Finn told her that he sung the same song to his sonogram that he thought was his baby and she wanted to dedicate this to him. As she sings, Mercedes lets out the pain and hurt within her heart as the New Directions and the alumni look on to her. Lyrics Mercedes: Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'Cause I've seen the dark side too When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess Could make me love you less I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you When you're standing at the crossroads Don't know which path to choose Let me come along 'Cause even if you're wrong Mercedes with New Directions: I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you Whoa Mercedes: And when... When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own Mercedes and New Directions (Mercedes): I'll stand by you, (Oh) New Directions (Mercedes): I'll stand by you, (I'll stand by you) Won't let nobody hurt you (Nobody hurt you) I'll stand by you Mercedes and New Directions: Take me in, into your darkest hour New Directions (Mercedes): And I'll never desert you (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I'll stand by you, (Yeah) I'll stand by you (Won't let nobody hurt you) Won't let nobody hurt you (No, no, no, no) I'll stand by you Mercedes and New Directions (Mercedes): Take me in, into your darkest hour And I'll never desert you (I'll ever desert you) New Directions (Mercedes): I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you) Won't let nobody hurt you (No, no, no) I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you) Trivia *Amber's wrist tattoo can be seen during the performance. *Finn sang this song in Ballad, the tenth episode of Season One, which is the reason Mercedes chose this song. Gallery Isbymercedes.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m50s102.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m38s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m28s150.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m25s124.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m11s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h22m02s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m59s125.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m54s62.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h21m43s221.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h20m07s22.jpg I'll stand by you.png tumblr_muhij4BF0Z1r7lepzo7_250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo1_250 (1).gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_n8ba7iCFJF1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:The Quarterback (EP) Category:Songs sung by New Directions